


Pendragon Treasures

by colinsgay



Series: Pendragon Treasures [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Modern, pendragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsgay/pseuds/colinsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short stories of Merlin and Arthur in the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pendragon Treasures Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur share a short and sweet breakfast together.

_Thunder shook the ground. Lightning illuminated swords, which clashed clumsily against each other. The once peaceful canyon was erupting with war. Over the screams and battle cries of the thousands of men, Merlin spotted him- walking slowly and cautiously through the battlefield._

_The once and future king made his way around the casualties, concentrating on the only other Knight left standing. Merlin recognized him instantly - the avenging druid -Mordred.  Merlin tried shouted a warning to his friend, but his words wouldn't leave his throat. Arthur's fate stood only feet away, and the last battle began. The ending was always the same, Merlin knew this, but wouldn't let himself look away. Watching in misery, Arthur's body succumbed to it's wounds, slowly falling to the ground- Mordred's resting nearby._

_"Arthur- no! **Arthur!** "_

* * *

Merlin awoke suddenly, still chocking on his words, sweating and breathless. His destiny tormented him daily, rehearsing Arthur's end in his mind- and he believed it did him just. It was, after all, his fault that Arthur ceased to live out the rest of his life- and he couldn't bear that that thought. Arthur had been his whole life,  and after he passed, Merlin lost his fight with happiness. He ceased to see the good in things after that day, and several times he'd found himself wanting to make a deal with death. But he knew that Arthur still needed him- so he continued to wait- through misery, loneliness, and torture.

"Merlin?" A voice came from the hallway, "What in God's name do you want?" A young man stomped into the room, his blonde- and quite messy- hair made it obvious he'd just crawled out of bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt- claiming he simply hated sleeping in them- and Merlin felt his cheeks become rosy.

Letting the dream slip from his thoughts, he realized he must have been sleep talking, and he struggled to find an excuse.  "I'm sorry Arthur, I was- euh- trying to see how sound-proof these walls were." He cast a quick glance upwards, noticing Arthur's raised eyebrows- trying not to stare at his broad chest.

"In the middle of the night?" The shuffling of Arthur's PJ's noted to Merlin that he was heading to the kitchen.

The alarm clock rested on his night stand, and Merlin chuckled when he spotted the time. "It's almost noon, you clot-pole."

"Oh." The sound of yawning made Merlin do the same, as he quickly went to join his flatmate for breakfast.

Walking in, he spotted Arthur, peering into the fridge, scanning the few items inside. His pants sat comfortably on his hips, and Merlin's eyes fixed themselves on his lower back. His face grew warmer, and he quickly made his way towards the stove, shaking his head. "What're you looking for?"

"Some _food_ , Merlin! Which, by the way, you don't seem to have very much of."

"Thanks," sighing he opened a cupboard, choosing out their favorite tea. "I forgot how much you can eat."

Arthur closed the fridge and walked over to Merlin, "Are you this rude to all of your guests, Merlin?"

"Of course not. Only you." He smiled and handed Arthur a bag of bagels. "Here's your breakfast, _sire_."

* * *

 After the hassle of trying to teach Arthur how to prepare eggs, Merlin realized it would take a long while before Arthur would be capable of doing things on his own. The fact that he had previously been a royal prat didn't help much either.

But he'd also realized how much he'd missed this. Not being a servant, per say, but being with Arthur- he'd forgotten how amusing it could be. He knew it wouldn't always be that way, Arthur was a difficult person, and trying to teach him how to live his life in a entirely different fashion would be a challenge- for both of them. He didn't mind that though, he thought of it as a way to make up for his previous faults. He wouldn't let Arthur down- not this time.

" _Merliiiin!_ " Arthur sat on the couch, knife and fork already in hand. "Where is my breakfast?!"

"Back to being a servant already..." Merlin mumbled under his breath, carrying his and Arthur's plates to the living room. He smiled when he saw Arthur, obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings, trying to find a way to sit properly on the couch.

"What is this _thing_ called again?" Leaning back into the cushions, Arthur took the plate from Merlin- who sat down beside him. His eyes scanned the food, as if it were an old map, a look of concentration on his face.

"A bagel," he watched Arthur glare at his food, and took a bite of his own eggs, "don't worry Arthur, it won't kill you."

Arthur punched Merlin's arm softly, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's called manners- fool." He heard Merlin laugh softly as he poked at his, weirdly shaped, loaf of bread.

"Just eat it already!" Merlin held his up, taking a bite of it as an example, "It's really good, unlike the food back then."

Another punch from Arthur, "Guinevere's food was delicious, you obviously wouldn't know, because you didn't deserve the honor of eating it."

Merlin held back a laugh, then watched Arthur successfully take a bite of his bagel. "Not bad, eh?" He could tell he enjoyed it- his face wasn't pulled into a scowl as usual.

"It's okay," Arthur replied, too arrogant to admit that he found it extremely satisfying. "Still not as good as Guinevere's."

"Oh, yeah, I bet." Merlin braced himself for the third punch, wincing as it came closer.

Arthur pulled his hand back, picking up his fork instead, mumbling under his breath. "Sorry."

"What was that?" Merlin knew very well what he'd heard, but he couldn't resist teasing him.

"I said sorry," Arthur looked up at him, a stern look on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Merlin focused on Arthur, blushing slightly as he saw how serious he'd become. "No- I was kidding- it's fine, you don't have to apologize- don't worry about it." He stopped talking, realizing he was just fumbling over his words like an idiot.

"You've been a good friend Merlin," he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I could wish for no one else to be here with me."

"Yeah, yeah- that's what friends are for, right?" He could feel his face grow hotter, and hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Thank you," Arthur's hand still rested on his shoulder, "I am very grateful."

Merlin just nodded, knowing that if he spoke he'd probably end up saying something stupid.

* * *

They continued talking, mainly reminiscing on the best days back in Camelot. Their morning, if twelve still counts as morning, went well. Merlin held onto this small, happy moment, knowing that he'd missed out on them in the past. It felt almost as if he were back in Camelot- and back to being a servant- but Merlin found it, reassuringly, peaceful.   This was the start of a new life, for both him and Arthur, and he wanted to them to take on this adventure- **together**.


	2. Pendragon Treasures Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur take a stroll through the park.

" _Merlin!_ " A disgruntled shout came from the living room, " _Merlin_ \- this stupid thing won't obey!"

A youthful chap came from around the corner, his dark brown, and slightly curly, hair almost completely covering his forehead. "What's wrong?" With the daylight on his face, you could see that he had fair, pale skin and faint freckled on his cheeks. His build was taller than average, but seemed almost fragile compared to the other lad- who's stature was just a little taller- but more broad and sturdy. 

The irritated young man- Arthur- let out a low hiss, "This _thing_ refuses to work properly!"

Merlin realized that the great king of Camelot was losing a fight against a zipper. Mumbling quietly to himself he went to aid him, "Once an idiot, always an idiot." He couldn't hold back a laugh as he approached Arthur, who'd by now, completely given up on trying to win this battle. _  
_

"It obviously doesn't work anymore- _you_ must have broken it." He grumbled as Merlin crouched down to zip the jacket, and glared at him when it closed. "Did you use your magic again?"

Merlin shook his head, a smile painted on his face. "You don't need magic if you have common sense." Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but instead decided a light kick in the shin would do him justice. "Ow! Arthur- you royal ass!" Merlin heard him chuckle and turned away in annoyance, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

Arthur followed him outside, and remembered to lock the door, like he'd been taught the day before. He eventually achieved his goal and looked towards Merlin, who had begun walking along the pavement. "Merlin, wait!"

Arthur ran up behind him, pretending to jump onto his back- as if he were a lion- and making growling noises in his ear. Wrapping his arms securely around Merlin's shoulders- which were now hunched over- he tightly squeezed him and rested his chin on Merlin's head. "Tell me _Merlin_ , how did you survive so long in such a dangerous world?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to remove Arthur's arms from around his body, "It's called magic, you  _idiot_."

Relaxing his arms, Arthur smiled at Merlin- who was smiling as well- and noticed his dimples, which he'd almost forgotten existed. "I always wondered how you didn't die... There's no way someone as clumsy and foolish as you would have survived our adventures, without some sort of trickery." He let go of Merlin and gave him a short pat on the head, ruffling his hair, before sticking his hands into his pockets.

* * *

The walk to the park took only a couple of minutes, during which Arthur chose to complain generously about the chilly December weather. "It's _freezing_ , Merlin."[  
](http://thesaurus.com/browse/generous)

"Well, you obviously had to 'rise again' during the coldest time of the year- so, yeah- it is." Merlin gave him his classic sassy, sneering face- which he hadn't used much till Arthur had returned- of course.

"It's not as if I had a choice, _Merlin_." Arthur glared at him, giving him a small nudge. "You're the one who brought me to this place- why didn't you take me somewhere warmer- like, what's what place we were talking about earlier?"

"...Africa?"

"Yes! Africa!" He smiled, as if proud of himself. "Why didn't you take me to Africa?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, questioning his friend. "Maybe because there is no way I could have taken you to Africa without money- or a passport."

Squinting in confusion, Arthur let the topic slide, "Well I still think you could have found a more suitable place to live, I am- after all- a king."

With a chuckle, Merlin shook his head, murmuring "A king, or a prat?"

" _Merlin!_ " The familiar hiss made him anticipate a punch, or a kick, but neither was received. Instead, he found himself being lifted off the ground and flung over Arthur's shoulder. "I should throw you in the lake for that!"

Merlin, squirming under Arthur's grip, tried to free himself by thrashing his feet about. "Arthur! This isn't funny!" He knew his tactics wouldn't bear any strength against Arthur's, but he continued his childish attempts.

Arthur only laughed at Merlin's efforts to escape, "Merlin, haven't you remembered anything of what I taught you?"

"Yes- well, maybe- but you never taught me what to do in this situation!"

Arthur chuckled, "I know you've got more brains than that- or at least I hope so- for your sake."

Merlin stopped struggling for a moment, when he realized that his face was only a few inches away from Arthur's bottom. He began to blush, and quickly tried to find a reason to make Arthur put him down, "I think I'm going to be sick, you should probably let me go- right now- or I might, euh, throw up on your back?"

Without further notice, Arthur placed Merlin steadily on the ground, raising his eyebrows in concern. "Are you okay?" He held onto Merlin's shoulders, not wanting to risk him falling over.

"Yeah- I think I just- need a second, maybe I should sit down somewhere." His face was still hot, but he couldn't tell if it was just from hanging upside down.

"Okay, hold on." Arthur scanned the area for some sort of resting place- finding nothing but a street light. "Come on, you can lean against that tall oil lamp."

Merlin scoffed at Arthur's remark, but nodded in agreement. They made their way to the street light, and Arthur sat Merlin down, slowly leaning him back against the pole. He hadn't thought that Arthur would become so concerned, and he felt slightly guilty for keeping up this act, but he didn't dare admit the truth.

Arthur joined him, sitting only a foot or two away, and they spent the next couple minutes in silence- Arthur observing Merlin vigilantly- and Merlin trying, best he could, to ignore Arthur's eyes on him. After a while, Merlin decided he'd been convincing enough, "I think I'm feeling better now- yeah."

"Should we head back home? I'll carry you again, if you want?" Arthur teased him- unintentionally.

"Oh- no- it's fine, really, I feel better." He stood up quickly to show his recovery, then turned to Arthur, "C'mon."

Arthur shrugged his shoulder and joined him on the path, "Hey, we should get that round bread for dinner- you know, with tiny, flat meat circles on it?" He motioned the shape of of it with his hands.

"Pepperoni pizza?" Amused, Merlin chuckled, "Yeah- sure- why not."

They continued walking along the pavement, the cold wind ruffling their hair, and giving them rosy noses.

"Just don't eat it all this time, _clot-pole_."


	3. Pendragon Treasures Pt.3

" _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_ " Merlin turned on his side, covering his ears with his pillow as Arthur continued on his singing rampage- which consisted, interestingly enough, of only One Direction songs.

" _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,"_ Arthur's footsteps were quick and uneven as he danced around the tiny apartment, " _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_ ,"

Merlin groaned and got out of bed throwing his blankets to his side. He'd thought after a good twenty minutes that Arthur would calm down and shut up for a while, but apparently he'd mistaken. "ARTHUR!"

Merlin stomped into the main room of the apartment, which consisted of only a kitchen and living room. He spotted Arthur standing on the couch, his backside facing him. Stopping in his tracks, Arthur turned toward Merlin slowly. He already had a smirk on his face, as he quietly responded" _You don't know you're beautiful?_ "

"I'm going to kill you!" Merlin shouted as he began walking to the couch, glaring angrily at Arthur.

Backing away, Arthur smiled as he made a run for it. He jumped over the couch, and headed for the kitchen- which was still filled with his dirty dishes from breakfast. "Why are you so upset? You should be honored to hear me sing!"

"Haha," Merlin replied, sarcastically. He chased Arthur halfway to the kitchen, when his socks caused him to slip, and he fell face-first onto the wooden floor. His head hit the floor with a light thud and he only had to blink once before Arthur was at his side, helping him up. "Ouch." He rubbed his forehead with his hands, making sure everything was still intact.

"Are you okay?" He could feel Arthur's eyes studying him, worriedly searching his face for any signs of discomfort. Knowing Arthur was watching him so closely turned his cheeks rosy.

"I'm fine," With a quick smile he stood up, using the couch as a supportive crutch. He raised his eyes to Arthur's, who was still observing him as if he were a rare specimen.

"You're such a fool Merlin," Arthur grinned at him, giving him a small, playful shove before grabbing his wrist. "You always have been." He held onto Merlin's elbow with his other hand, as he lead them to the front of the couch.

Merlin let Arthur help him to the couch, where they took a seat next to each other. "Well at least I'm not a clot-pole." He muttered and then smiled at Arthur's reaction, which made him look like a sad puppy dog. "Oh please, don't give me that face, you just called me an idiot."

"Well I had a right to, you were being a klutz." Arthur leaned into the couch, crossing his feet and resting them on the coffee table. "I'm not the one who tripped over my own feet." He let out a small chuckle, recalling the many previous times he'd seen Merlin being clumsy. "Do you remember that one time you fell asleep in the horse stalls?"

Glaring at him, Merlin shook his head. "That was not funny, that servant almost got you killed!" He frowned, "And I was given a thousand more chores to do- yeah, that was fun."

Arthur stopped laughing for a minute and gave Merlin a light pat on the back, "C'mon, it wasn't that bad." His arm dropped down to Merlin's knee. "Wait- how was he trying to get me killed? Did you have something to do with his disappearance?" He questioned curiously, already knowing the answer.

"Arthur, I honestly cannot recall all the times I've had to protect you," Merlin caught a glance of Arthur's expression, which was somewhere between pity and annoyed. "Not that you couldn't have taken care of yourself- it's just- you were too busy with being king, I didn't want to bother you with such little tasks."

"So you took care of them, willingly, for me?" Merlin realized it must sound foreign to him, the person he knew to be only a klutz had actually saved his life various times.

"Basically," He smiled up at Arthur, "It was my duty." Arthur nodded, reminding himself how great of a friend Merlin had always been.

"I just can't believe that you would ever do anything productive without it having to be an order." Merlin glared at him, giving his shoulder a punch. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, questioning him.

"You're a prat, you know that, right?" He turned his back towards him, stretching his feet out over the arm of the couch.

Arthur laughed, "Thank you for that, Merlin." He rolled Merlin's name off his tongue the way he always had, slightly emphasizing the vowels. "C'mon, sit next to me.' He gave the spot next to him a light pat.

Merlin shook his head, which was only a few inches from the spot Arthur patted, "I quite like how I'm laying, thank you though." Arthur grunted and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards him. He placed shoulders into the spot that'd before been empty, causing his head to rest on Arthur's leg.

"There. You'll stay this was then." Merlin stared up into his eyes, realizing once again just how blue they were- almost as blue as the lake he'd sent him off on. Arthur raised his eyebrows once again, "What're you  looking at?"

"Nothing," Merlin shifted his gaze away from Arthur's, "Nothing." He felt Arthur's hand on his head, giving his hair a short ruffle.

"That's what I thought," He laughed quietly, pretending to punch Merlin's gut with his fists, then eventually resting his hands on his shoulders.

They stayed there till lunch, just the two of them, cracking jokes and laughing till their stomachs hurt. Merlin had missed this, missed him. He could tell Arthur had as well, even if he still called him 'clot-pole' or 'fool.' He never thought there'd  actually be a time where he'd enjoy hearing those names. But it seemed as if he did now, and he was thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, these are mainly just little things I write for practice- when I'm not crying over Merthur.
> 
> You can find me **[here](sherlyholmess.tumblr.com)** as well. c:


End file.
